


The Super Manager

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, implied makogou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written post- season 1. The boys give their super manager some much deserved love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Manager

**Author's Note:**

> You know what scratch the "implied" MakoGou it's me for goodness' sake you all know I mean MakoGou.

They had been suspicious all day.

When Gou tried to join the boys for lunch, they quieted quickly, Haruka shushing them as soon as she opened the door to the roof. Nagisa was especially quiet in class, while Rei could not shut up. Makoto and Haruka avoided her in the halls, and when she did call out to them, Makoto turned an interesting shade of blue while Haruka pulled him away and sent a wave in her direction.

Gou wondered what it could all mean. As she changed out of her school uniform into her swim club shirt, the thought momentarily flitted across her mind that maybe…maybe they were thinking that now that Rin had returned to them and that Rei was such a proficient swimmer that four swim club members was all they needed. It was a stupid thought, and she felt ashamed for even contemplating that they would do that to her. Gou shook her head to clear her mind. She needed to focus on the practice at hand.

~

She was stacking kickboards after practice when Makoto joined her, a soft smile on his face.

“Gou, can you come onto the deck?”

“Yes! Let me just lock up here,” she closed the locker and hung the key before following him out. “Did you need me to unlock the pool covers?”

“No, we just wanted to show you something,” he smiled at her over his shoulder as they climbed the stairs to the deck. Gou looked past him and blushed.

The three of them were there, holding a banner with “Thank you, Super Manager!” scrawled in what looked suspiciously like Haruka’s neat handwriting. Nagisa was holding a bouquet that was almost as big as he was, his face half obscured by the flowers.

Gou looked at the banner, at her friends-her boys- and looked at her feet. Her face was hot, and she felt a strange pressure behind her eyes.

“We wanted to do something for you to thank you for being there for us. We wouldn’t be here without you, Gou-chan!” Nagisa thrust the bouquet forward, his face glowing.

“It’s true,” Makoto laughed and helped her hold the bouquet. “We know it’s not much but we had to do something for you. Without you, we probably never would have swum the relay.”

“No, I didn’t…I mean I was just…” she swallowed. It was too much. They were smiling at her, the four of them, and Haruka came forward.

“Are you alright? You’re crying,” He tilted his head to peer at her, his blue eyes shining. Gou gulped.

“I am _not_ crying!” She rubbed her wet eyes.

“Gou-chan looks cute, even when she cries!” Nagisa threw his arms around her neck.

“Nagisa, you’ll knock her over!” Rei cried, but he was hugging her too. Haruka wasn’t far behind, and even through the three of them she could feel the warmth of Makoto’s steadying arms. Gou laughed through her tears.

“You guys are crushing my flowers!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill when it comes to Gou. Appreciate Gou 2k14 AND 2k15


End file.
